neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoa
Physical Description Standing at 6' and weighing 234 lbs, Makoa isn't the largest of Half-Orcs. After losing his right leg in the Dwarven city, he has crafted a new clockwork leg. Wearing his Demon Mother's Mask, he will ensure the last thing you see is the Three-Eyed Jackal. Personality Makoa does things only if they benefit him in some way. He will ensure his party survives with Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance and sheer skill with his Spiritual Weapon, and further increase his distance from death with spells like Bane and Infernal Healing. He finds the street performing Bard, Carlos, rather irksome and awkward to be around, but leaves Carlos unharmed because of his uses. Inventory Masterwork Artisan's Tools Makoa seeks to constantly improve his equipment in order to better serve the Mother of Monsters, Lamashtu, and so is never seen without his tools with which he will craft better weapons and armor. He is currently gathering materials for a new Demon Mother's Mask, as well as a Fanged Falchion to please his deity, and make sure it is impossible for his enemies to die quietly. He relishes in their screams of pain. Fanged Falchion In his time away from adventuring, he has had ample time to improve his weaponry, giving him the wicked, serrated Fanged Falchion. A +1 unholy falchion, he uses it to cut down any who oppose the Mother. Has been used to assist in breaking the smartass sentient ballista, Bob. Demon Mother's Mask The unholy symbol of his deity, the Demon Mother's Mask function as a way to help him seek out those who are ashamed of their deformities, so that he may show them that there is a loving god who not only allowed it, but wished it to be so, and is a sign of her blessing. Backstory Sharing a hometown with the Bastards, he is slightly younger than them. Where the Bastards refused to kill their mother for their coming of age rites, Makoa was more than happy to oblige, happily killing both of his parents as well as about 7 more townspeople. He was only stopped by the town Shaman's magical restraints. Once he had left the village, he experienced the hatred for his breed in the world and saw himself as disfigured, a monster, and so came to serve Lamashtu as her Warpriest, a fighting Cleric. Adventures So Far The Dwarf and the Ancient Kingdom The Noble Quest of Ambiguous Nature Character Relations At first, he is traveling with the Bastards named Thrall, Hellscream and San-Miguel, a rather odd street performing Bard named Carlos, Old Tim the Wizard, and an Alchemist named Kathy - er, Cathys. After gaining his mythic tier, he met up with a companion from Torag's Monster Arena, Vladmir and his dire bear, Rasputin, as well as the rest of his party. His Story After his trial and ascension with Torag, and his childhood friends had entirely changed, Makoa decided to part ways with the Bastards. Here and there, stories can still be heard of the Half-Orc fighting Cleric of Lamashtu, although he hasn't been seen since the trial. He spends his time in the wilderness, slaying those who dare to oppose his monstrous brethren and praying to the Mother of Monsters. After a time, his goddess told him there was another child to be watched over, a ninja named Sylus afflicted with wild lycanthropy. He knows that the crowbar-wielding ninja can take care of himself, and so plans to leave him soon. But, not after introducing him to the Ritual, which will allow him to control himself. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Player Characters Category:Warpriest